


Baking

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [107]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma, Killian, Regina and Robin are making cupcakes and brownies for the bake sale at Henry and Roland's school :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

“How did I get talked into this?” Regina sighed. The Mayor had flour all over her face from her step son patting her. She was currently trying to prevent Roland from cracking an egg in her hair, much to the dismay of the kid.

Emma couldn’t help but laugh as she saw the sight. Henry and Roland were having a bake sale at their school. Henry had made a point in saying that it would probably be more fun for them all to bake together. Killian had been utterly horrified about having to wear an apron, so Emma had made sure to charm it to be the frilliest thing she could concoct up. He begrudgingly wore it after Emma had given him some puppy eyes. She had laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss, earning a loud _‘ewwwww_ ’ from her son.

They had already baked a few dozen brownies however between Robin, Killian, and their children; half of them were gone already. Regina had given them all a stern look and put the brownies under magical spell so they couldn’t touch them anymore.

Emma couldn’t help but smile as she watched Killian carefully following the cookie recipe. He was cracking the eggs gently as to not get any pieces of shell in the batter. She walked over to where he was and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around and smiled when he saw her and placed her into a kiss. He threaded his fingers into her hair. She couldn’t help but kiss him back; he just looked so sexy standing there cooking and she just always wanted him. It didn’t matter that they had been together for four years now.

“Oh for the love of everything, please stop before I vomit,” Regina said with a roll of the eyes.

Emma laughed, “Please, Regina. Like the entire town hasn’t seen you and your husband kissing everywhere. I’m surprised I haven’t arrested you both for public indecency yet, what with some of the things I’ve walked in on.”

Regina turned a shade of red while Robin burst out laughing. She and the outlaw had become good friends a few years ago, and it had somewhat surprised her. She had never had many male friends in her life. It helped that she didn’t trust most people, let alone males, and the first male friend she had turned out to be her father once she figured out who he was when the curse broke. The next one became her husband of three years. It was nice just to bond with another male without there being any other relationship other than that of friends.

“Look Regina, I made a cookie!” Roland said with a wide grin as he held up a ball of dough that his father had told him to make into a circle.

“Good job, Sweetie!” Regina said with a smile. She helped him up on a stool so he could place the cookie on the tray.

As the night went on, most of the food they made went into their stomachs, but in total they managed to make three dozen cookies, two dozen brownies, a cake, and some apple turnovers. Emma and Regina might have had to use some duplicating spells to get the numbers up so high, and thankfully, it didn’t include all the ones that they had burnt. So all in all they had done well.

Killian escorted them out of Regina’s home. Henry was exhausted and decided to spend the night there, and it helped that Roland had been super excited about getting to have a sleep over with his brother, even though they did it so often. As they pulled into the driveway of their home, Emma leaned in and kissed him softly.

“What was that for?” he asked with a confused grin.

She smiled, “Just because I love you.”

“I love you too,” Killian said, as he stroked her cheek and they went inside, hand in hand. She had a lot of fun tonight, and even though her family had to go through weird things because of who they were, like the various villains they fought, she wouldn’t trade any of it for the world. Not if it meant that she got to have plenty of moments like these where she could just enjoy life.

 


End file.
